


The New Teacher

by bitchylecter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylecter/pseuds/bitchylecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. Student/Teacher Saulbert fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam's POV

It's my first day at my new job, a new school, a new city and a new life.

I got the job offer about a month ago, while I was living in San Diego, trying to become a rock-star. It was a tough decision for me, I'm pretty indecisive - if I do say so myself, plus, I didn't really want to quit being a singer. But let's face it, being a high-school teacher will get you more money than being a flamboyant glam rock-star who earns their keep by performing in stuffy, dingy, little gay bars.

The school was a place for rich, conservative, hotshots. It was a top-notch no B.S. kind of school as well as an All-Boys school. Parents would pay over $25k for the tuition alone. You had to be filthy-fucking-rich to get in, or super intelligent, like, you had to be a teenage version of Stephen Hawking or something!

How I got the job offer, I don't know. Well, actually, I do. A friend of mine works at the school, as a counselor, and there was an opening for a music teacher, so he recommended me and I got an offer. So, a week later, I went to the job interview, and since I met all the qualifications - and the principle liked me - I got the fucking job! I can't let them know I'm gay though, since just about (if not all) the authority in the school are Bible-thumpers.

After dwelling on that for a few moments, I get out of bed and rummage my closet for the most professional clothing I own.

"Ahhh, that's it!" I say to myself as I pull out a royal blue blazer, a black and white shirt and brown, fancy trousers.

I glance over at my digital alarm clock and see that it's 8:00 am. Shit. I rush downstairs and get myself a bowl of Lucky Charms.

I finish my breakfast and go to my car, a small Mazda (I know, they suck) with a disturbingly loud motor. Narrowly missing the LA morning traffic, I arrive to school on time. Thank God the school was close to my apartment.

The school is a huge, pristine, white building, with a hint of ivy that if left uncut, would soon be climbing up the walls of the old building. There was a tennis court as well as a basketball court and a baseball diamond. There was also a swimming pool on campus, I heard. 

“Oh, so you’re the new teacher, aren't you?” A balding man says to me and I snap out of my daydreaming.

“Yes! I’m Adam, Adam Lambert.” I take my hand out of my pocket and shake his with a grin.

“Great, well lovely to meet you, Adam” he smiles as he speaks.

“Anyways, I trust that you know where your classroom is, right?” He asks me.

“Yup! in that building, walk down the hallway and to the left is the music room” I answer. he smiles, nods and walks away.

After he leaves I walk to my classroom, unlock the door and go inside, it was actually the first time i’ve seen it. The walls were bare, there were no posters, banners or bulletin boards. The only thing in the room was a stereo, computer, (at least) a dozen desks and a white board which had a list of the names of the students in my class and advisory, as well as my schedule. 

My first class ever was 2nd period and with 10th graders. Thinking about teaching a class filled with people about 9 years younger than me made butterflies flutter in the pit of my stomach. What if they didn’t like me? A small voice whispers in my head. I shook the thought out.

I had about 2 hours left until my first class. I took out my list of students and my schedule. My next classes will be at 4th period and then 6th period.

***************

*2 hours later*

Just as I finish setting up my classroom, I hear the doorknob turn and someone walks into the room.

“Umm, hello, Mr.Lambert, I’m Sauli Koskinen”

“Oh, well hello there, Sauli! Are you taking this class at the moment?” I ask him.

“Yeah, If this is music class.” He says.

“It is. Well, take a seat. Get comfortable. Where is everybody else?” I ask him.

“They’re coming. They usually like to come into class late though.” I nod.

“Is this your first time taking music? Do you sing or play any instruments?” I ask.

“Well, at this school yes. And no, I don’t.”

“Oh ok, well do you have a favourite band?”

“Yeah, Queen!”

“No way!! I love Queen, Freddie Mercury is brilliant!” I said excitedly

He laughs, “Awesome!” He had a thick European accent.

“By the way,where are you from?” I ask.

“Finland, it’s up by Norway.” He says sweetly.

*Knock, Knock*

“It must be your classmates!” I say and he rolls his eyes. I open the door for my students.

“Hello, guys! How are y’all?” I ask them. They ignore me and take their seats.

“Ok. Well, I’m your new teacher. I’m Mr.Lambert and -”

“Wait, how old are you?” A boy in the back asks me.

“Old enough to be teaching you, so let’s continue. We’re gonna start this class by introducing ourselves. Tell us your name and your favourite hobby. We’re going around clockwise; let’s start with you.” I tell them and point to a girl with vibrant red hair, that’s obviously been dyed.

A lot of the students’ favourite hobbies included: sleeping, listening to music, shopping and watching Netflix. How productive.

“Ok, great job, guys! Now, what do you guys wanna learn?” I ask them. They shrug.

“Do you guys wanna start a choir?” They cringed at the idea. After some discussions, we decided on learning about the history of music. 

“Ok, lets talk about Rock artist, shall we?” all the students in the room nodded enthusiastically.

“Alright, so we all know that some of the most influential musicians were Rock, right?” Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“A lot of the most famous musicians are Rock, some of them even helped shape modern Rock music, like Chuck Berry, The Beatles, Elvis Presley, Jimi Hendrix, and David Bowie; they all added something new to the music scene. Jimi Hendrix was one of the first famous black guitarist, The Beatles were famous for changing their style, very much like David Bowie, who was well known for very theatrical performances, and creating alter-egos and the Glam Rock genre. speaking of unique, Freddie Mercury was also well known for his very flamboyant performances, and his amazing vocals and band.” I wink at Sauli and continue. “A lot of other influential artists are also known for causing controversy, like Marilyn Manson, he was-and still is-known for his outrageous lyrics, performances and music videos. Speaking negatively about religion and politics was new, at least in the music scene, Also well known for speaking against politics, the Sex Pistol, a British punk band helped make punk mainstream." I took a deep breath and look at everyone in the classroom.

“Alright, well class is over now, if you’re in my advisory - stay, but otherwise leave. We’ll be talking about the 90s in our next class, which will be on Friday” I say.

Everyone in the class left, except for Sauli, who was sitting quietly at his seat.

“So, What’s Finland like?” I ask him, awkwardly trying to make a conversation.

“It’s pretty cool, even though it’s really, really cold.” He says

“Really? Is there a lot of wildlife there??” I ask him.

“Yeah, quite a bit, have you always been a teacher?”

“Nice! And no, I was a singer, but I got a teachers degree in college.”

“Oh, ok, can you sing for me?”

“Maybe during next class, also, where are the other students in my advisory?”

“Probably in detention, they’re always in trouble.”

“Ugh, oh well. So, I’m gonna do the registrar.”

I smile and walk to my desk, along the way I end up rubbing my cock against Sauli’s shoulder; Pretending like I didn’t notice, when I really did. I look over to Sauli and see him grinning ear to ear. “Slut” I thought to myself. “There’s more where that came from” I suddenly shook my head. What the hell is wrong with me?

Advisory ended 10 minutes later, a little while after that I had a class of 12th graders. The rest of the day went by smoothly, even though I had to break up a fight between some annoying boys. I'm definitely excited for tomorrow, I think I'm loving my new job.


	2. Chapter 2

Sauli's POV 

The new teacher is hot. Not gonna lie. His hair, face, body and everything else about him is perfect. Don't even get me started on his ass. I know I shouldn't be thinking about him in that way, since he's like my teacher and probably 10 years older than me, but I can't help it, really... He's just that gorgeous. 

It was hard to believe that this is his first time being a teacher, he's so good at it. The next class I'll have with him is advisory, which is after 2nd period. Yesterday in advisory, he rubbed his cock against my shoulder...

"Hey, Watch out!" I hear somebody yell, to my left I see my friend, Tommy, getting pushed around by a group of older kids. I decide to jump in - well, somebody's gotta help him. 

"Hey! Fuck off!" I yell and get in between Tommy and the older kid who was bullying him. 

"Get out of my way, faggot." Some dude to my right said, and shoved me. I turn around and punch him square in the jaw. I can hear some "ooohs" from the crowd surrounding us. Somebody pushes Tommy into me, making me stumble into the guy I punched. Suddenly, a burst of pain erupts in my head and everything goes white for a second. Suddenly, I can feel the floor's cold tiles against my cheek. 

"Oh shi-"

A man's voice interrupts Tommy, "HEY!! What's going on?" I look up to see Mr.Lambert. fuck. 

I get up and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, I see a sticky, warm, red substance. Oh no.

The guy who I punched (whose name is actually Jack Harkness) had blood dripping from out of his nose. He had it comin'...

"What's going on?" Mr. Lambert implored.

"Tommy was getting pushed around by some guys...and then I jumped in and so did Jack and it turned into a huge fight." I say.

"Instead of jumping in, you could've just reported it to the teacher. Detention for you, Jack, Tommy, Sauli and Kurt. Meet me in my classroom." 

Fuuuuuuccck. How could this day get any better? 

*In Detention*

“Now Sauli, it looks like you’re the only one who showed up” he said angrily.

“Ummm, yeah, Tommy couldn’t make it, the others just…” Adam nodded as I spoke and paced up and down the room.

“Now, we’re by ourselves….what should we do?” Adam muttered and glanced at me.

Fuck.

“Excuse me?” Adam asked. He put one hand on his hip and had a very offended look on his face. Shit, did I really just say that out loud?

“N-N-nothing… I just hurt myself. Ow.”

Adam laughs, “Oh, Ok. I’m sorry.”

“Well, it’s 3 o’ clock. Only a hour and a half left ‘til school’s over. Get out a book or something.” ''He says and walks back to his desk.

Adam’s POV

Dayum, that boy’s pervy. When I said “We’re by ourselves, what should we do?” I was thinking of things like studying/reviewing or maybe even playing a board game or something! Not no damn fucking. Jesus, teenagers these days with their sex, alcohol and weed. When I was their age, I was pretty fucking satisfied with just a 7 layered burrito! But that ain’t none of my business…

I look up at the clock and see that there’s only 10 minutes until the end of the school day.

“So Sauli, 10 minutes left...i hope you learnt your lesson” i say awkwardly.

“Yeah...but i think you need to reinforce it” he says, trying yet failing to be seductive.

“A Saturday detention?” I say jokingly, apparently Sauli took me seriously and yes, VERY enthusiastically.

“Ok, Tommy will be joining us” I say, hoping that he’ll be turn off by the idea, apparently it was the opposite.

“Even better” he says with a wink and leaves the room, coincidentally, at the same time the bell rings. 

I pack up all my stuff and head out the door.

On the way home, ‘Hots For The Teacher’ by Van Halen plays on the radio. How ironic.

I pulled into the driveway and parked my car.

Damn kids. I think, shaking my head. Why do they have to be so complicated and horny all the time?

I park my car and unlock the house. Well, Saturday is gonna be interesting….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading y'all! I promise the next chapter will be smutty ;) lol. Comments/kudos are much appreciated! <3


	3. Chapter 3

*Saturday*

Sauli’s POV 

I walked into the school building as quickly as possible, i couldn’t wait to see Mr.Lambert. 

“Hey!” i said walking into the classroom. 

“Hullo! how are ya?” Adam asked sweetly. I told him i was fine, and checked him out. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a grey top, a leather jacket and boots. 

I looked across the classroom to see Tommy sitting in the corner, playing with his nails. He was wearing black ripped jeans, a black shirt and huge creepers, as always. I brought a chair over to his desk and sat down. 

“hey! what’s up” Tommy said, looking up and smiling at me. 

“I’m good, thanks, sooo...Mr.Lambert” i said, trying to change the topic. 

Tommy narrowed his eyes at me. “what about him?” 

“He’s hot!” i whispered excitedly. 

“Oh, yeah...he’s not bad, his ass is fine though, really nice actually” he said grinning. 

“Exactly! oh he’s soooo hot! i’m honestly not sure if he’s gay though” I say. 

“Yeah man, he is. I saw him making out with this guy at bar” Tommy said, laughing. 

“WHAT?” I screamed at him. Mr.Lambert turned around. 

“Shhh boys!” he snapped. 

I went back to whispering “How did you even get in a bar? who was it?” I asked him quickly. 

“I don’t know, probably a stripper? and I have friends who made me fake IDs, and I know the Bartender” Tommy shrugged his shoulders and went back to fiddling with his nails. 

“A stripper?” I asked, Tommy shrugged. I turned around, Mr.Lambert was looking at me suspiciously. Suddenly he came over to our desk and sat down with us. 

*Adams POV* 

What the fuck are those boys talking about? I look over my shoulder. Sauli was leaning into Tommy and Tommy was whispering, the words “what” “kissing”, “stripper” and my name came up came up several times. I decided to pull over a chair and join in. 

“So, what’s up? the conversation about?” I ask sweetly. 

“Umm, guitars?” Tommy said avoiding eye contact. 

“Ohh, I see, so strippers and kissing has something to do with guitars?” I ask, yes, I know I’m being a sarcastic bitch. 

“Umm, if you want, yeah” Tommy looked me dead in the eye. I stare back at him until he feels uncomfortable. 

“So, I know you were talking about me” I frown at them, trying to look as pissed as possible. 

“Umm, of course we weren’t!” They said in unision. 

“Really? Well then why did I hear my name?” I narrow my eyes. 

“...Well, maybe you didn’t, maybe you misheard us.” Tommy said.

“Excuse me, Mr.Ratliff?”” i asked, raising my eyebrow.

“Um...nothing, i just have to use the bathroom…” he said, and ran off quickly.

“So, Sauli, explain.” I told him.

“I don’t know…I was just asking Tommy about you and…” Sauli gulps.

“Why? why didn’t you just talk to me instead?” i asked, damn this kid.

“I don’t know” Sauli looked down at his feet.

There was an awkward silence and then all of sudden I feel his lips smashing against mine.

Oh god I thought. I grab him and pull him forward, he put his hand on my crotch and squeezed it, giving me a hard-on. 

No. I could get arrested for this. 

“Sauli, we have to stop.” I tell him. 

“What? Why?!” he frowns at me.

“This is illegal, we can’t do this.” I push him away.

“Nobody’s gonna find out” He whispers and leans in to kiss me.

“Sauli, that’s enough. Just go home.” I left the room, leaving him there by himself. Was I being too harsh? Nahhh. He should know that it’s illegal to kiss your teachers...But I kissed him back…

I unlock my Mazda, get in and start the loud engine. On my way home, all I could think about was Sauli and kissing him. The rational part of me was pretty pissed that we made-out, while the irrational part of me was pretty fucking glad about it. 

I hope I didn’t embarrass him too much, and I hope he has somebody to pick him up from that detention. But he’s a grown boy, he can take care of himself. I honestly don’t even know whether I want to go back to that school or not, the whole experience was so mortifying. I hope he keeps it secret. My first week being a teacher and I already fucked shit up. I’m gonna have to apoligise to him on Monday, that’ll be fun, won’t it? Sigh, life is hard when you’re a teacher who works at a top-notch private school in L.A. who gets a pretty big pay check. not.


	4. Chapter 4

Sauli’s POV 

Oh my god! I thought to myself as I got into my BMW. I just fucking made out with him! I put on my seat belt, put in my keys, and start driving home. Shit I hope I don’t get him fired.

All I could think about was Mr. Lambert, When I got home I called Tommy.   
“Hey, TJ.” I say  
“Hey, what’s up?” Tommy answers.  
“Guess what, I kinda just made out with Mr.Lambert!” I say excitedly into the phone.  
Tommy was quiet for a few moments.  
“Um, that’s pretty illegal man, and that’s coming from me, but congrats, I guess” he says.  
“I grabbed his dick too” I add.  
“Woah, I pissed on a statue of Virgin Mary before” he says blankly.  
“And?” I ask.  
“Well, y’know, those are both morally incorrect, so I thought you could relate” he says, with a sassy tone in his voice.   
“Excuse me?” Who the fuck does this boy think he is?   
“Well at least I can’t get myself or anyone else arrested for that” he says.  
“Yeah, you can, it’s called vandalism” I roll my eyes.  
“Well, shit” Tommy says, in a surprised tone.  
“Yeah dude, and don’t tell anyone I kissed him”   
“Alright, fine. anyways, I gotta go, my sister brought home this cute guy, I gotta flirt with him”  
“Whatever! Bye” I say as I hang up the phone.

*Moday*

*Adam’s POV*

“Hello, I’d like to move a student from my class.” I tell the secretary, Ms. Winchester   
“Oh really? Who? And why?” She asks me curiously. She pushes her glasses up her nose.  
“Mr.Sauli Koskinen, he’s - um - distracting his peers from their work, and he’s not paying attention in my class. could you move him from my advisory, too?”   
“Oh no, ok, well we’ll try to move him, I don’t know if we can move him out of your advisory though.” she tells me.  
“Oh, alright then…” I say, trying not to sound disappointed.  
“Ok! we’ll have him moved from your class by next week” she smiles and waves goodbye to me.  
I smile and wave back as I leave building.

As I walk to my class I see Sauli in the hallway, oh shit.   
“Hey, Mr.Lambert! you look nice” he says looking me up and down, stopping to stare at my crotch.  
“Thank you, Sauli” I say curtly.  
“Anyways...I really enjoyed Saturday! You’re a good kisser” He winks at me as I roll my eyes.  
“Sauli, I’m moving you to another class next week” I tell him.   
“WHAT?” he yells, almost everyone in the hallway turns to look at us.   
“You heard me, you’re being disruptive and distracting” I answer and walk to my class.   
“Oh, yeah, by the way, you’ll still be in my advisory” I say, and continue to my classroom.

*Sauli’s POV*

Oh my God. Well at least I still have advisory with him, as well as music for the rest of this week. speaking of which, I had music with Mr.Lambert after first period, which was maths.

After maths was finished, I rushed to music class. I was the first one there.   
“Hey, Mr.Lambert!” I call to him.  
“Hello, Sauli?” He asks.  
“Yes, Mr. Lambert?” I reply,  
“I’m very sorry about the incident on Saturday.” He says, his voice ridden with guilt.  
“Oh no, don’t be, I really enjoyed it!” I tell him.  
“So? It’s still illegal, you can’t kiss me, or any other teacher for that matter.”   
“Don’t lie, you loved it. I made you so fucking hard.” I lean in closer to him and bite my lip.  
“I-I didn’t enjoy it, I have no control over my body or whether I get “hard” or not”   
“Whatever you enjoy-”  
“Did I fucking stutter?!”  
“Yeah you kinda di-”  
“Shut up! take a seat and get out your notebook.” He snaps at me.  
Oh well, I might as well listen to him... He’s such a bad liar though.   
I hear a voice whistle,   
It was Tommy: “Dayum, Mr.Lambert don’t have time for your shit!” He laughs and takes a seat right next to me.  
“Tommy, please don’t get involved.” Mr. Lambert says.

The rest of the class came in, and Mr.Lambert started the lesson.  
“Hello! Class, how are you doing? Last week we talked about the 90’s. This lesson will be on the 2000’s...” 

*Advisory*   
Mr.Lambert’s POV   
Ugh, that fucking kid. Thank God he won’t be in my class next week, but he’ll still be in my advisory…  
Somebody tapped on my back,“Mr. Lambert, are you single?”   
Shit, Sauli.   
“That’s none of your business.” I tell him. I turn around, Sauli was staring at me with an innocent little grin on his face.  
He leans in closer to me,  
“Oh C’mon, Mr. Lambert” Our faces are just inches apart and -  
SLAM.  
The door bursts open, “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, YOU TWO?” The principle, Mr. Cumberbatch, yells. We jump apart and Sauli stumbles into a chair.  
“I-I-I can explain!” Shit, there goes my career.   
“Go to my office, Lambert and Koskinen, right now!” says Mr. Cumberbatch, still fuming. We make our way around the large campus, getting strange looks from the students and teacher, as it was unusual to see the principal taking students to his office, especially with another teacher.

*In Mr.Cumberbatch’’s Office*  
His office was quite large and decorated with fake plants, posters, the Union Jack (Mr.Cumberbatch is apparently English) and Shakespeare quotes. The walls were painted a pure, clean white and there was an average-sized, black leather couch to the left, which was right across from his big desk.   
“So, you two, would you care to explain what was going on when I came in the room?” He asks us, Sauli gulps nervously and fiddles with his fingers.  
“Sauli was trying to flirt with me, and I was telling him to stop, but he wouldn’t, and he kept flirting with me... I think he was gonna kiss me, too.” Sauli flushes, his face turning a shade of bright red, he buries his face in his hands.  
“Well, you could’ve pushed him away.” Mr.Cumberbatch says and pulls a cigarette and a lighter out of his desk.  
“It all happened so quick…” I mutter. I’m so stressed and angry right now, that I can actually feel tears coming on, I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand.   
“Ok, then, Mr.Lambert. Well, let’s hear your side of the story, Koskinen.” Sauli sniffles and wipes his face on the sleeve of his jacket. We’re all such emotional messes right now.  
“Don’t fire Mr.Lambert, it’s all my fault, I’m the one who started all this shit!” Sauli reaches for the tissue box on Mr.Cumberbatch’s desk and takes some tissues out.   
“Hey, hey, hey, no need for that kind of language.” Mr. Cumberbatch says, he takes a puff of his cigarette and continues:”You two, especially Mr.Lambert, could get in serious trouble if you get caught doing things with each other. Should I move you, Koskinen, out of Mr.Lambert’s advisory?”   
“Yes please!” I say, sounding a bit more excited than I should. Sauli looked horrified.   
‘I-I’ll be good!” He says. Mr.Cumberbatch and I scoff.  
“We’re not risking it, you’ll be moved out of Lambert’s advisory by Monday.” Mr.Cumberbatch informs him, he looks down at his watch and shakes his head:”Ok, you all can leave. Mr.Koskinen, you’re late for class now. Goodbye.”   
We say goodbye to him and leave. It’s been such a fucking crazy day...and it’s not even half over.   
I go to my classroom and set up for the next lesson. I’ve only been here for a week and I’ve started drama. Lord, help me please. 

Sauli’s POV  
Shit, what have I done, what have I done?  
Mr.Lambert could’ve gotten fired because of me...I’m such a stupid slut.   
Even though I’m upset about being moved out of advisory and music class, I think it’ll be for the best. I don’t wanna ruin his life. The second week of school has just begun, and i’ve already stirred some shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I made a mistake xD I said the school was an All-Boys school but then put in a female character as a student. omg i'm so sorry. nobody's perfect. lol. #ProofReadingIsImportant


End file.
